Our Darkest Future Book 4
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: A young girl raised to believe she is a mutant stumbles into the Feudal Era and meets Kaede. Unfortunately, the girl, Silver is just in time for an attack by a strange white haired demon who claims to be searching for something. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Our Darkest Future 

By Luna Silvereyes

A/N: I do not own InuYasha. I only own whomever you do not recognize.

Prologue

Through the dark and dank forest, a swift figure leapt from tree to tree, scaling each branch with skills of those of a demon, though he was anything but. He landed noiselessly on the floor of the forest and crept past the various types of foliage and undergrowth until he came to a large fern in particular, and pushed the great leaves aside. A small bundle was tucked beneath his arm and he opened the fold at the top. He grinned wickedly. It was getting ready to die. He had to move quickly to make sure it did before he had gotten away with the replacement.

He spied through the leaves, a small cabin with candlelight flickering within. He could hear the jumbled voices of the women inside as they bustled about anxiously. Either it was happening, or it had already happened.

" Oh hurry, Leiko! You don't want to cause trouble by dilly-dallying." One said. It was obviously an older female, nothing interesting to him. Not that the young females were interesting either. He was only interested in what they were interested in.

" I'm coming, Yoko. I'm going as fast as I can. How is she?"

" All right. She's doing very well. But that doesn't give an excuse for slacking. Hurry up with those!"

The figure slowly approached the cabin and pressed himself against the wall so he could see through the window. He peeked in. There were three young women and an old hag coming in and out of a back room. The old hag, Yoko seemed both distressed and pleased at the same time. " Now, now, I mean it. This shouldn't be taking this long." She snapped. A young woman with black hair tied back loosely bowed as she passed with a bottle of something green and powdery.

All of a sudden, a shrill cry echoed from the back and Yoko nearly jumped out of her skin. " Ack! Hurry!" she yelled to the girls. The figure was close to cackling with glee as he went over the plan in his head. He checked the bundle again and chuckled malevolently. " It's almost time. I might as well wait here until they leave." He said. He closed his eyes wearily. It had been a long journey.

The figure by the cabin snapped awake and almost panicked. Had it already happened? Had it already been cared for? He gasped and shot up to the window. The cabin was dark and he could see the old hag sleeping and snoring soundly in the corner, her head in her hand. The figure sighed in relief. He slowly lifted himself up and climbed in through the window, cat-like until he was on the floor. Stealthily, he crept through the hall to the back room. He opened the door a crack and peered in.

He could see her, lying still beneath a blanket at the other end of the room. This had to be it. A tiny bundle, the exact same size as the one he held lay beside her. The figure sneaked forward until he was kneeling by the young woman, deep in an exhausted slumber, her hand resting gently on the bundle. He stared down eagerly at the tiny face. Just as he'd hoped, pure white hair showed through, exactly like his own fake.

He set his own bundle down and gently lifted the girl's hand from its place. She moved slightly, but did not stir. He carefully slid the original bundle out of her range of movement and placed his in its place. Then, carefully, so carefully, he picked up the other one in his arms and glowered down at the girl, still soundly asleep, her hand still resting where it had been moments before. Then, he slowly backed away.

He had almost reached the window when he heard a sound in the next room. Yoko was waking up. He froze. He hadn't counted on this. Worse still the little one in his arms was also beginning to stir. He spotted the window and quickly made a dash for it, jumping through just as Yoko appeared in the hallway. She didn't notice and went into the room where the girl was. He paused beneath the window, unable to resist listening in as they made their terrifying discovery.

" Wake up, dear. Would you like to see her?" Yoko said gently. He heard a moan as the girl awoke. He poked his head up and watched, beady-eyed. Yoko scooped the bundle up and placed it in the girl's arms. At first, a proud and delighted, yet exhausted look all at once was etched onto her face. But when she looked into its dark eyes, her expression went from puzzlement to fear and then to downright horror. " _NO!_" she screamed. " _NO! This can't be!_"

Yoko seemed confused. " But, it's yours. She became so just an hour ago. What do mean by 'this can't be?" Yoko asked gently, thinking the girl was delirious from strain. The girl let the bundle fall and Yoko caught it. The girl was screaming; her eyes covered as though they had been burned out. She continued to scream hysterically and Yoko, in deep concern over what the matter was, lifted the cover on the bundle and looked at the infant within. Her eyes widened, she covered her mouth and automatically dropped the bundle to the floor, where it lay screaming as loudly as the girl. " Oh my! No! I'd…I'd better fetch the master!" she gasped, stumbling out of the room. The girl, sobbing and screaming at once tried to stop her. Her dark, close to black hair fell over her face as she yelled hysterically. " NO, don't get him! Please! Don't get him! I don't know what he'll do!" she yelled, her voice growing hoarse. The figure outside was chortling evilly. But she needn't have bothered, as a shadow suddenly darkened the room by the front door. The owner of the shadow stood framed in the doorway and didn't move. " What's happened? What did you do? I'll kill you if you caused this!" he shouted furiously. Yoko fell to her knees. " I don't know what happened! I don't know what it is! You must see it! It's terrible and she's far from heartbroken!" Yoko stammered. She tried to get to her feet. The shadow lifted a clawed hand.

" Take me to her." He growled angrily. Yoko nodded and hurriedly got to her feet, running blindly into the other room, smacking into a wall once. The girl was still trying to stop her. " Don't get him! Don't get him, please! No! No! No!" she repeated over and over. The cabin was still dark, so the figure outside the window couldn't see as Yoko led the master into the back. He couldn't see his face, but he could tell he was concerned and angry. Yoko scooped up the still-screaming bundle on the floor. The girl was covering her ears and crying hoarsely. She had already lost much of her voice.

Yoko showed the infant to him. " I don't know what it is." She repeated shakily. He glared down at the infant in the old woman's arms.

The figure watched, wide-eyed as the figure raised his hand and with a single sweep of the arm, slashed the infant apart, halting the screams and spattering its blood on the walls and the blanket that covered the girl, furthering her hysteria. She could no longer cry, speak, or scream, but cowered against the wall, traumatized. The figure could see, in the dim light of the dying candle, rippling scars on the girl's arms. He still couldn't make out any details of the master, but saw his silhouette as he moved toward the girl, and knelt down beside her, embracing her. " Be still, now. It's gone." He whispered. The girl still shook in a spasm like manner, but nodded and took several shaky, short breaths. " It isn't…it isn't…." she kept saying. He sighed and gently pushed her back down against the pillow, where she lay staring up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over. He stood up and turned to Yoko, glaring at her. " What happened?" he demanded, drawing horrible emphasis on each word. Yoko gulped and struggled to think of a suitable explanation for him. His eyes narrowed in the darkness and she froze up, paralyzed by fear. The figure outside saw him raise a clawed hand threateningly. The girl suddenly gasped.

" No! Please, don't kill her. Please!"

He turned to look down at her. " She didn't pay better attention. This happened because of her."

" NO! Please! I should have stayed awake! I should have…It's my…fault." She rasped out. He lowered his hand. " You are worn out. I won't kill her. But I will find out who did this to us."

The girl sighed and lay back down. He went over and bent down beside her again. " I will find her. I promise you." He mumbled. The girl nodded. He stood up and whirled to face the old hag. " Start searching the woods. If you find anything, send for me. I'm going to search by the borders."

He hurried out of the room, leaving Yoko to faint in peace. The figure cackled silently. It had worked beautifully. Clutching the infant tightly, he turned and ran silently into the woods. All he had to do now, was activate the T.T.P.P he held in his other hand and he'd be out of here. The only real problem was that the master had gone out to search and would probably have picked up the infant's scent by now. This worried him. The darkness was suffocating. He could barely see the little glowing dials on the T.T.P.P.

Suddenly, a horrible snarl sounded from behind him and he whirled to see the thing he'd seen earlier in the cabin, crouched on a fallen log, glaring at him with horrifying red eyes. The sight was sickeningly garish at night and here of all places. He clutched the bundle tighter and held out the T.T.P.P.

" S-Stay back! I'm warning you!" he yelled, trying to hide the panic in his voice. The red-eyed creature instead came closer. He could see that whatever it was had fangs. The man was shaking like a dead leaf.

" I don't want trouble. I'm visiting a relative."

"_I'll rip your throat out, thief."_ The creature growled. The man gulped and looked down at the bundle in his arm. " I know what you want. But you won't get it! If you come any closer, I'll kill it!" he threatened. The creature didn't seem convinced. Perhaps it was the fact that the eyes narrowed and it started growling again. The man decided that it was either now or have his stomach slashed open. He quickly whipped the device in front of him, pressed the red knob and turned it to the right, just as the creature attacked. The man vanished before he could get a look at his attacker's face, but he knew that he saw more than he'd seen before. He'd have to commit the white hair to memory. That and the red eyes.

A/N: OOHH! Scary! This is the first chapter of the fourth book. So who were those people in the cabin? Whose child did the man steal? Why did he steal it to begin with? Why am I asking you this? Hehe. I'm weird like that. R&R!


	2. Enigma Called Silver

Enigma Called Silver

" Wake up, you little creep." A voice grumbled through the heavy iron door. The little girl moaned in her sleep and covered her pointed ears. The pounding grew ever incessant until finally, she got up and unlocked the door. It swung open, bashing her in the nose. A tall man with graying hair and beard stood in the doorway glowering at her. He was in a white lab coat, signaling that today was another test day to determine whether her powers had fully developed.

" Get ready and meet Maxie downstairs. If you aren't down there in fifteen minutes, you don't get anything to eat for three days." He threatened. She nodded, holding her bleeding nose. As soon as he left, she collapsed on the floor. She carefully lifted her hands from her nose. She touched it tenderly and winced. It was at least mildly broken. She sighed and tied a piece of fabric from her bed around her face to slow the flow of blood before it stained her clothing. She waited a few minutes until it clotted and then hurried to get dressed. She pulled off her nightgown and replaced it with the normal white dress that reached her bare ankles. The Professor, as he was called, didn't believe that a test subject such as her should wear shoes. She'd learned that at age one after nasty lesson when she put socks on to keep warm. She went over to her mirror, which was actually a salvaged piece of glass from the incinerator and checked her appearance. She usually liked her odd looks, which consisted of dark gold colored eyes and wavy silver hair that grew down to her middle back. She was only three years old, or so the Professor said, but she had grown to four feet already. It was here, that her growth spurt of childhood ended for the time being.

She cleaned the blood from her nose and carefully, painfully edged it back into place so it could heal. All this required was a few weeks of unendurable pain. She could handle it. After all, she was the Mutant.

" _SILVER!_ ON THE DOUBLE!" The Professor bellowed through the P.A. She abandoned the mirror and dashed out of her room. This was her favorite part. She was abnormally fast and loved to run. She braced, slid her feet against the floor for a second to make sure it wasn't too slippery and took off. She liked to time herself and counted six seconds by the time she reached the end of the twenty-foot hallway. She skidded around the corner and hurried into another bolted room on her right that she knew by heart. Inside, a lady with short red hair and freckles was standing at the counter inside the containment chamber where they tested her growth. She looked up and smiled. " Silver, good morning." She said, pronouncing her 'morning' as 'mah-ning'. " We're going to test that new ability you discovered last week. That whip thing."

" Really? Um, Maxie?" Silver said. " I don't need another shot, do I?"

" I don't think so. The Professor might take some blood samples to study later on. But I doubt it."

" He could have taken some this morning." She grumbled, heading into the caged area where she practiced. Maxie pressed a button to shut the gate behind her and put up a protective barrier around the cage so her attacks wouldn't get out and neither could she.

" Take your stance." Maxie said through the speaker. Silver placed her left foot slightly behind her right one and held her hands up karate style. There was a large hologram target that could actually harm her if she let it. She hated this thing. It was the image of some sort of ancient creature back from the Feudal Era of Japan, where the Professor and Maxie, his wife had lived for three years, the amount of time they'd had her.

" Now, try to bring out that whip that you somehow procured last week, okay, honey?" Maxie said. Out of all the staff working at Banodyne Research Center, Maxie was her favorite. She was the only one who was nice to her. And because of this, Silver tried her hardest to please Maxie. She shut her eyes and focused her energy into her hand. She tried to tap into the power source she'd reached, as the hologram was about to smash her head in the week before. Then, she'd suddenly flung her hand out, and a long, snaking whip of light had snapped out of her hand and obliterated the hologram. Now, as the creature approached, club-like arms dragging, but getting ready to bowl her down, Silver opened her eyes and slashed her hand in an arc at the creature, gasping with the effort. It worked. A dazzling light whip appeared out of her hand and sliced the creature in two. Just for fun, she cracked it a few more times at the wall, crumbling a few metal chain links in the process. Maxie giggled. " Okay, honey, that's enough for now." She said cheerfully. Silver pulled in the whip and it vanished within her hand. " Wow! That's amazing!" she exclaimed in wonder at her own extraordinary powers.

" It certainly is, and so are you. Now, let's work on getting those strange nails of yours out, shall we?"

A half hour later, Silver did one final bounce off the metal wall and slashed the hologram tiger to ribbons with the sharp claws on her hands. She did a single somersault in the air and landed gracefully in the center of the ring, panting hard from over exertion. By now, the Professor had arrived and was glaring at her from outside.

" Very good, Silver, now I think that we can take a—hey!" she yelled as he snatched the microphone from her grasp.

" Oh no, Maxie! You're being way too soft on her. This isn't just a normal human; this is a mutant and test subject, nothing more. Be thankful I let you name her. I think we should bring in the robot."

The sound of that word sent chills up Silver's spine. The last time they brought out the robot, which was actually a steel-plated battle android prototype designed for war, she'd broken not only a leg, but also her arm and fractured her skull, though she won. But that didn't count, because she'd spied the off-switch on its back and she had been tiring and getting desperate. It seemed that the Professor was trying to get her to a point where she was 'backed up in a corner'.

Maxie grabbed the microphone from him. " You'll do no such thing, Jacob. This girl is exhausted. She's been fighting her heart out all morning and she hasn't had a thing to eat yet. We'll discuss the robot later."

The Professor glowered at his wife, but backed off, grumbling. He stomped toward the door and slammed it shut behind him. Maxie turned to Silver. She pressed the button and opened the gate. Silver happily leapt out, landing fifteen feet away. Leaping and jumping was another skill of hers. Maxie put an arm around her shoulders. " Come on honey. Pile that hair of yours under a cap and we'll go out to eat." She said. Silver gasped. " You mean it?"

" Yes. You've been good. Heck, you've been the perfect daughter. I'm sorry you have to lead a life like this." She said. Silver shrugged.

" Well, my parents died in a car accident, and I have no other relatives, so you're the perfect mom." She said. Maxie smiled and looked away, an expression of guilt on her face.

They went to Burger King. Silver, dressed in a violet pair of jeans and a pink top with her silver hair piled up beneath a brown wig and a baseball cap ordered the garden salad to split with Maxie. The only problem was people noticing her extremely unusual eye color, which Maxie dismissed as a type of eye-drops that turned your eyes burnt golden. They seemed to accept it.

At the table, Silver ended up eating most of the salad and listening to funny stories of things she did when she was little.

" So, when you were brand new to Banodyne, you had discovered your ability to run and we couldn't catch you for hours. It was only when you were hungry that you came to us and it was all I could do to keep the Professor from putting you on a line." Maxie said. Silver laughed. She may have been only three or so years old and quite big and mature for her age, but she couldn't remember a thing that Maxie was reminiscing. " What else?" she asked eagerly.

" Well, there was the time that you discovered the fish tank and decided to go for a dip. Well when the Professor walked by and saw you staring at him with your nose pressed to the glass of the tank window, he nearly jumped out of his skin and wouldn't go near the tank for a week." She said. _This_ one, Silver remembered. It had happened only the year before. Silver had to struggle hard not to crack up. " It's amazing to me how stupid I used to act." She commented. Maxie shook her head. " Oh no, not stupid, honey, just playful. You're a spunky little kid."

" Mutant." Silver corrected her. Maxie frowned. " No. You aren't a mutant. The Professor isn't sure what you are, true. But a mutant you're not." She said firmly. Silver shrugged. " Maxie, how may humans can do this?" she asked. She picked up a knife sitting on the table and sliced a cut in her arm. Maxie didn't panic only because she'd seen Silver do this many times before. Silver then looked around to make sure no one was watching, dipped her hand into the water jug for the flowers and covered the water on her arm. It glowed brightly for a moment and then dripped off her arm, the cut having disappeared. Silver looked up.

" I'll admit, Silver, not many." Maxie said. Silver shook her head and some silvery strands fell loose, which she quickly replaced. " None, Maxie."

" That doesn't mean you're a mutant. You're just…special, different. It isn't what's on the outside, but what's on the inside."

" Name what you mean. Are you talking about the liver, or the spine?"

" I'm talking about your heart, silly. Now, finish your salad and we'll walk around a bit before I have to take you back to Banodyne."

A/N: Who hoo! Who hoo!! Oh yeah! I got another up! It's not my birthday, but who cares! I'm hyper today. Blame it on M&M's mini's and a weight watcher's ice cream cone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!


	3. The Well on The Sacred Grounds

The Well on The Sacred Grounds

Silver and Maxie walked through the rural streets of Tokyo, Maxie pointing out all sorts of different buildings that Silver had only read about and Silver absorbing it all with the excitement and pleasure of a child. At one point, they passed a large staircase where buildings atop the hill could barely be seen. Silver asked what it was.

" It's a shrine." Maxie said. " I believe it's called, Higurashi Shrine. It's guarded by the people who bear its name." She explained. Silver stared at it in wonder. " Do you think they'd let us see?" she asked. Maxie cocked an eyebrow and chewed her lip. " I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask. But I don't know." She said. She took Silver's hand and led her up the stairs. As she did, she noted the strange fact that the further up they got the longer Silver's nails seemed to be. When she stole a peek down, she almost gasped. Silver's nails had become claws. She hoped that no one would notice, or she'd have to take Silver to get a manicure which she didn't want to do, what with her hair and eyes. The workers there would surely ask about her eye color and they would know eye drops couldn't do that.

They reached the top and stepped into a neat courtyard. There was a small house nearby, along with a large temple and a tiny little hut far to the left, in a corner. Silver couldn't seem to take it all in at once. " It's incredible!" she gasped. Maxie smiled. " Yes. Come to think of it, I actually have been here before. I came to do some water tests for the Higurashi family. I should probably give them the results."

" Didn't you already?"

" I didn't have to, but I never told them that. I wasn't as compassionate then as I am now."

" I find that hard to believe." Silver said. Maxie led Silver across the courtyard to the house, went up and knocked on the door. To their surprise, a tall boy in a red kimono and pure white hair answered. He made a face when he saw them. " Uh, I don't live here, but can I help you?" he asked, somewhat less than politely. Maxie cleared her throat. " Hello, my name is Maxine Gustavo and—"

" Not interested!" he yelled, slamming the door shut. Maxie smiled and folded her arms behind her back. Silver wondered what she was doing until she heard voices on the other side of the door.

_"InuYasha! That was rude! Sit!"_

There was a loud thud and the door opened again, this time by a pretty young girl in a school uniform and black hair. She stared at them a moment and then smiled. " Hi, I do live here. Can I help you?" she said nicely. Maxie smiled.

" Yes. I am Maxine Gustavo and I ran some water tests here awhile back. I came to give you the results." She said. The girl smiled. " Oh, sure. Come on in." she said, stepping back. Maxie nodded and stepped inside. Silver hesitated. Maxie turned. " Silver? Come on." She said gently. Silver sighed and followed her. The girl watched her for a second before closing the door. She took a seat at the kitchen table. " My mom and grandpa and brother are out shopping at the moment so I'm stuck here with a friend of mine who _won't go home!_" she called into the back. The friend yelled 'Hey!' in reply. The girl sighed exasperatedly. " I'm Kagome. Is this, your daughter?" she said, addressing Silver. Maxie ruffle her hair, accidentally loosening the wig slightly. Kagome's eyes widened a bit when she saw the silver hair.

" She's my adoptive daughter. We received her three years ago. Her name's Silver."

" That's a pretty name. She looks familiar."

" Well, she has that face." Maxie said uncomfortably. " Um, I can just write the results on a piece of paper for your mother. Silver had also asked if she might be able to see the grounds. Do you mind if she looks around?"

" No, we'll go with her to see that nothing happens." Kagome said brightly. She got up and held her hand out to Silver. Silver smiled and took it. " Bye Maxie!" she said as Kagome led her to the back where there was supposedly a back door. Kagome paused and looked through the living room. " InuYasha! Come on! We're going to do a little tour."

" Jeez. You'd think this was a museum or something." He grumbled, standing up from behind a chair. He took a look at silver. " So who are you?" he asked. Silver whirled abruptly. Her wig slipped a bit, but she didn't notice. " My name is Silver." She said indignantly. Kagome giggled. " How old are you anyway?"

" Three." She said. Kagome's eyes went wide.

" O-o-okay. Let's go outside now. Come on InuYasha." She said. She went out the door.

As soon as they were far from the house, close to that little shed, InuYasha suddenly pounced on Silver, knocking her to the ground. Kagome yelled.

" InuYasha! What the heck are you doing?" she screamed, as InuYasha suddenly pulled the girl's hair, ripping off the wig. " I knew it!" he shouted. " You aren't a human! You're a demon!"

Silver stopped struggling and stared at him. " I'm a what?"

InuYasha's face went blank. " What do you mean, 'you're a what'? You heard me! You're a demon! And you smell familiar."

" InuYasha!" Kagome cried, dragging him off her by the ear. He pulled away. " I'm telling you she's a demon! Look at her hair! It looks like Sesshomaru's and mine only it's wavy. Her eyes look like ours too." He added as an afterthought. Kagome crossed her arms. " Look, she had the wig on for a reason. Just because she has white hair doesn't mean she's a demon. She could be an old lady for all we know."

" I'm three!" she insisted. " I'm a mutant, not a demon." Silver yelled. She could feel her hands radiating the power of her light whip.

" How'd you get here?" InuYasha yelled. Kagome grabbed his ear again.

" InuYasha!"

" Kagome, she came through the well! I'm sure of it! She smells just like a demon! Can't you sense it?"

To Silver's shock, he held up a hand and unsheathed a set of razor-sharp claws from each finger.

" InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. He leapt forward, claws raised. Silver let out a cry and let loose the light whip, cracking it against his head and driving him back. She furled it back toward her where it lay curled behind her, ready to strike once again. InuYasha fell to his knees and stared at her, bewildered. " How the hell did you do that? I've only ever seen Sesshomaru do it!" he yelled. The light whip flew up again in a defensive mode. " Stay back!" Silver cried. Now, it was Kagome's turn to be shocked. " You're right, InuYasha. Silver please tell us the truth. Are you really from the Feudal Era?" she asked. Silver relinquished the light whip and backed away from them. " Leave me alone! I didn't do that just now! I'm a mutant, a test subject!"

" You're more than a mutant and I have a feeling you have something to do with a certain jerk I know!" InuYasha yelled, getting to his feet. Silver felt an urge of panic arise. " Maxie!" she screamed.

The door to the house flew open and Silver turned at the sound, expecting to see Maxie come running out. Instead, she screamed again as the Professor appeared, the Stun Phaser rifle in his hand. " Silver! You've run off for the last time!" he bellowed. Silver gasped and turned and fled across the grounds. Kagome tried to block the man's path to help her escape. InuYasha ran after her.

Silver ran straight for the shed.

" No!" InuYasha yelled behind her. She put on as much speed as she could, going much faster than she ever had at Banodyne.

InuYasha gaped, as she became less than a blur running across the grounds and into the shed.

The inside of the shed was dark, but Silver had known for a long time she could see in the dark, so she proceeded without caution. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she bumped into something. She turned. It was a dry well.

" Any port in a storm." She muttered. She closed her eyes and jumped in.

She braced her feet for a landing on the hard ground at the bottom. As she fell, she felt as though she were hovering in space.

_Boy, this is one deep well._ She thought.

Finally, she landed on solid earth. She cowered against the wooden wall, waiting for the sound of the Stun Phaser rifle to ricochet into the well, striking her and paralyzing her for the next several hours. But when nothing came, she opened her eyes.

She gasped. Sunlight was seeping down into the well. Was it possible that she fell asleep and was seeing sunlight through the opening in the shed? No, they'd have found her by now. There was no other place to hide in there. And although she had a variety of assorted powers, she couldn't become invisible or vanish into thin air. She stood up, loose hairs catching on the wood and vines.

_Vines?_

A/N: Yay! Silver's in the Feudal Era! What will she discover? I'm not telling! Oh, and Kinkatia, just a friendly reminder. No hinting! I'll keep updating. I'm so happy to be getting reviews! It's awesome! I'm glad I made my goal and accomplished what writing is supposed to do, make people happy.


	4. The Demon Attack on The Village

The Demon Attack on The Village

Silver heaved herself up and out of the well and gazed around her in wonder. It was clear that she was no longer in the shed, or even in Tokyo anymore. She was surrounded by forest on all sides. She gulped and suddenly remembered an old movie she'd seen with Maxie once.

" Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." She murmured.

She spied a small earthen path before her and got to her feet. It felt strange here, yet vaguely familiar, yet she was sure she'd never been here before.

The path eventually joined with a dirt road that appeared commonly traveled. She took a deep breath and started down it. She could see a small village a few hundred feet away and hoped she could find shelter there. As she got closer, she saw that several houses were in ruins and being rebuilt. As she entered the village, she passed several people who all gave her funny looks. One woman with her young son pulled the child closer to her and backed up. Silver blinked and turned to look in the other direction. The men working on constructing a cottage that seemed to have been ripped apart at the seams all glared at her.

" What do you think you're doing here, Demon?" one of them asked gruffly. Silver bristled. " I am not a demon!" she said. " My name is Silver! I'm a mutant!"

" What the heck is that?"

" I don't know! But it's what I am." She said. The men all exchanged glances and burst out laughing. " You know, for a demon you're pretty funny!" one of them said. Silver felt herself blush. " I wasn't trying to be." She mumbled.

" Now what's all the ruckus out here? You'll never get anything done with all these jokes." An old woman said from behind her. Silver jumped and whirled around. It was indeed an old woman with sandy gray hair and an eye patch over her right eye.

" Who are you?" Silver stammered.

" I am the priestess, Kaede. May I ask the same of ye, young demon?" she said kindly, but firmly. Silver frowned. " I'm not a demon!" she said again. Kaede smiled and shook her head. " I'm sorry, but ye are a demon, if not a half-demon. I can tell, trust me."

" But I'm not! I swear! I'm just trying to get away Banodyne!"

Kaede's brow lifted. " Banodyne? There's no such place."

Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she hummed and nodded. " Ah, yes. I understand now. Young one, what might your name be?"

" Silver."

" Come with me, Silver. I wish to speak with thee." She said, turning around and heading for a cottage far to the edge of the village. Silver felt that she had not much other choice in the matter.

" So ye fell down the well, eh? I understand quite clearly now. Ye have a destiny awaiting ye. Otherwise the well would never have permitted ye to enter." She said, pouring Silver some tea. Silver took the cup, but didn't drink it. " I'm sorry I intruded. I was being chased and got desperate."

" I know the feeling well. It has happened to me many a time. Now, tell me where ye are from."

" Banodyne Research Center in Tokyo. I'm adopted, my parents probably died in a car wreck."

" What's a car? And if ye are originally from this world, how could your parents have perished in that one?"

" So you know of that world? Then I didn't dream it." She said. Kaede nodded. " I have a young friend from that world. Her name is Kagome. A half-demon from these parts is visiting her at present. She has other friends, but they're busy with family matters."

" I see. Sick mother or something?"

" Nay. Children."

" Oh."

" Yes, it was disheartening when young Sango and Miroku left the village, and we all miss them, but it was for the best for Sango."

" But what about—" Silver started to say when some men in the village started to yell again. A loud crash like a building being smashed to bits resounded from outside.

" Lady Kaede! He's back!" someone screamed. Kaede leapt up. " Oh no. Not again. Silver, get down beneath the table and inhale this. Hurry!" she said, handing her a bottle of some foul-smelling liquid. Silver obeyed and inhaled as much as she could without becoming sick. She turned so she could see what was happening outside the door. Kaede ran out with a bow and quiver of arrows, having cocked one already. Silver could see a lot of what was happening, including the attacker. But he moved so fast, that she could barely see anything but white and a little black and red here and there.

" Out of my way, humans!" the attacker shouted angrily. Kaede aimed.

" Sesshomaru! Ye have no business here! You've already annihilated the place! Be gone with ye!"

" Not until I have found what I want."

" And what might that be?"

But before an answer could be heard, another voice arrived on the scene and Silver recognized it as InuYasha.

" Sesshomaru! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of here!"

" This is none of your concern, InuYasha!"

" It is now! _Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!_" (A/N: I apologize if I spelled that wrong.)

The demon attacking the village leapt out of the way and for the first time, Silver got a glimpse of him. His eyes were a deep red and he had long white hair, similar to hers. _That's weird_, she thought. InuYasha appeared and slashed viciously at him, but the demon leapt out of the way and onto a roof.

" I will be back, InuYasha. I won't rest until I've found what I'm searching for."

With that, he was suddenly surrounded in a bright glowing sphere, which rapidly rose into the sky and vanished. Silver crawled out from beneath the table and watched its progress until it disappeared. Kaede sighed and lowered her bow.

" That was far too close. Thank you for your help, InuYasha." She said.

" What the hell was he doing here anyway?" InuYasha demanded. " I hate him, but I've gotta admit, that wasn't like him."

" You know him?" Silver cried out. InuYasha turned and glowered at her.

" What are you doing here?"

" I fell here by mistake. Who was that demon?" she asked. But InuYasha shut his eyes and mouth and refused to answer. Kaede sighed.

" That was Sesshomaru, Dog Lord of the western lands."

" He's a bad ruler?"

" No, no, no. He's a Dog demon. Normally, he leaves us alone. But lately, he's been coming down here and killing our people and destroying our village, claiming to be searching for something. But he never tells us what it is he's searching for." Kaede said wonderingly, looking up at the sky where he had vanished. Silver frowned. " Well, why doesn't anybody do anything about him?"

" They can't." InuYasha snapped.

" Why?" she asked.

" I can explain a little." A new voice said. Silver whirled around. It was Kagome and, wonder of wonders, Maxie. Silver squealed and tried to run to Maxie, but she held up her hand. " No, you must stay put." She said. Kagome coughed. " I can explain a little bit. Sesshomaru is InuYasha's older brother."

" Do we have to go into this?" InuYasha yelled.

Kaede turned to them all. " Why don't we go into the cottage and tell Silver everything she should know if she's going to be here."

A/N: So Sess has gone a little nuts. He's attacking the village and freaking everyone out! Will Silver find out what he's looking for? Will she be able to locate the thing and return it to him before he completely destroys the place? Stay tuned in to find out!


	5. Silver is Told The Tale

Silver Is Told The Tale

" So he's InuYasha's older brother. But why is he attacking the village?" Silver asked.

" That's what we cannot figure out, I'm afraid." Kaede said. " Every time he shows up, I try to get him to tell me what it is he's searching for. Perhaps I've seen it around and could help him. But he never tells me. Sometimes, he tries to kill me." She said, sipping her tea as though it were nothing. " We have to be wary. We never know when he's going to attack and he isn't like most demons anymore."

Kagome nodded. " Yes. He used to be kind of reclusive, preferring to keep away from others. But he started to act strangely after a series of events happened a few years ago, one of which is probably insignificant."

" What happened?"

" He used to travel with a little imp demon and a human girl named Rin. The imp's name was Jaken. But Jaken was accidentally killed by one of our farmers and Sesshomaru found out about it. We didn't think he seemed all that concerned until we found the farmer dead from having himself slashed open from head to lower stomach. It was horrible." Kagome shuddered.

" How do you know it was him?"

" Feh," InuYasha said. " His scent was at the crime scene."

Kagome shot him an irritated look and returned her gaze to Silver. " Well, then Sesshomaru finally stopped moving around and he stays in the mountains somewhere. We aren't sure where, exactly. But he's close enough that he can target this village often enough."

" When did he start attacking?" Silver inquired. Maxie, sitting on her other side looked at her and once again, felt the guilt rising.

" Well, his first attack was about two years ago. He showed up one day, calm as usual, acting like he was only looking for us, or something. But when he suddenly slaughtered about thirteen villagers, we knew something wasn't right. InuYasha tried to drive him out, but Sesshomaru had clearly grown much more powerful and had somehow reconnected his original left arm that InuYasha severed from his body about six years ago. So now he's double the trouble."

" Does he listen to anyone?"

" We only know of two people that he ever listened to. They were Rin, his young ward and Saeka, a healing demon girl who we all believed he was in love with, although we never confirmed it."

" I didn't." InuYasha complained. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued.

" My point is, that we think this may have something to do with Saeka, if she's still alive."

" So you're saying that he might be doing this to get her to like him?"

" No, no. We all know that they were very close. My personal opinion is that Saeka has been either kidnapped again, or has died and he seems to think that she's run from him. We don't know." Kagome shrugged.

" So if he found what he was looking for, he might stop?" Silver said. Kagome nodded. " Here's hoping. But seriously, Silver, there isn't much you can really do. We all know Sesshomaru and he can be pretty scary when he wants to be. But none of us want him to get himself killed trying to find something and going a little nuts about it."

" A little? Kagome, he destroyed the villages between here and the mountains twice each! I don't see why he can't go wreck some other village away from here for once." InuYasha grumbled.

" But think about it InuYasha, has he ever done this before?" Kagome said. InuYasha frowned and stared at the floor. " No, actually. Not that I can ever remember."

" Correct." Kaede said. " As I recall he started on this rampage a few years ago." She said, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

" But does he give any warning?" Silver asked.

" He did leave a dead child outside the village once, which was surprising enough, considering one of his friends is a human girl. Thankfully, it wasn't her." Kagome said.

" He killed a human child?" Silver gasped. Kagome nodded solemnly. "Yes, it was a young girl, about Rin's age. Rin is his friend's name, but he obviously took this one and killed her straight away."

" We're all concerned." Kaede said gravely. " Sesshomaru has never acted like this before. We believe that if this keeps up, he may end up transforming once again and wreck unimaginable havoc. His true form is sure to have grown considerably since the two of you faced it six years ago."

" What's his true form?"

" An enormous white dog." Kagome said. " He transformed when we followed him to the grave of the Great Dog Demon, his and InuYasha's father. He was after InuYasha's sword, Tetsuaiga. But he's unable to handle it because he's a full blooded demon."

" What about Saeka? What was she?"

" She was a half-demon. Her father was a terrible dragon demon named Amanamaru. She had a brother too. His name was Attar. But when he and a dead enemy of ours kidnapped her, Sesshomaru killed him. After that incident, he and Saeka both vanished until a few years ago. Now, his uncontrollable rage could be the end of us all unless he finds what he's looking for."

" When do you think he'll attack again?"

" We couldn't guess. He's so unpredictable, it just isn't possible."

They all fell silent for a moment and Kaede yawned. " Well, that's enough of scaring the girl with stories about our local terror. I suggest that InuYasha guide these people back to the well for now. I have some more questions for Silver. But they cannot stay in this village at the moment."

" Why not?" Kagome asked.

" I have noticed a strange resemblance to the two brothers in her. If he attacks during the night, he might mistake her for InuYasha and try to kill her. It is best if she stayed at Kagome's home until tomorrow."

" I'm sorry, lady Kaede," Maxie said suddenly. " But we must get back to Banodyne. She's due for some more exercises. But I'll bring her back as soon as I can." She promised. Kaede nodded. " Very well. I trust thee and thy daughter. But hurry to thy world. Sesshomaru could be anywhere and usually the last thing his victims see are those claws of his."

A/N: Now Silver knows all about Saeka and Sesshomaru's rage that caused him to do the unthinkable. What's gonna happen next? Hehe, read on, read on!


	6. Silver's Deadly Brush with Death

Silver's Deadly Brush with Death

" YOU EVER LEAVE ON ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, AND YOU WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT FOR A MONTH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU LITTLE FREAK?"

Silver winced at the Professor's voice and nodded while Maxie watched helplessly from the back.

" I'm sorry, Professor." She said, secretly cursing him and preparing to defend herself if he got violent. The Professor spun on his heels and stormed out. Maxie sighed and went over to Silver. " Honey, I'm sorry." She said.

" Why do you let him do that?" she yelled.

" It isn't my doing." Maxie said. Silver leapt out of the chair she'd been seated in during the Professor's explosion and ran for the door. Maxie chased after her. " Silver! Wait, where are you going?"

Silver ran outside and tasted the cold, bitter night air as she hurried out of Banodyne's parking lot and into the street. She heard the alarm at Banodyne go off, but she didn't care.

Suddenly, she felt a burst of energy flood through her body and she experienced the urge to get away and fast. Without quite realized what she was doing, she suddenly leapt into the air and continued to go higher and higher until she was sure it was almost time to go back down. But it never happened. Instead, she stayed in the air and continued to hover. Silver was shocked. She could fly!

" What else can I do?" she wondered. She glanced back at Banodyne where the Professor was sending out a search car. Silver chuckled. " Search all you want, buddy. You won't find me in the Feudal Era!" she cried, pushing off against some unseen source in the sky and soaring off in the direction of Higurashi Shrine.

Silver emerged from the well in the forest and looked around. It was pitch black out, something she hadn't counted on. She jumped down onto the grass and took one last look back. She couldn't see the bottom of the well, but she knew that it was solid earth once more. She turned around and headed in the direction of Kaede's hut. She couldn't turn back now and she wasn't ever planning to. Kaede and the village and everyone else were hiding something, she was sure of it. Something that that weird demon called Sesshomaru wanted and that she was going to find first. If it caused a normally hidden demon to come out of hiding to get it, then it must be important and might help her to destroy Banodyne and gain her freedom.

" I've never felt so rebellious before." She whispered as she hurried through the forest, eventually reaching the road. She slowed to a walk.

Suddenly, as she was nearing the village, something inside her head seemed to be saying that she wasn't alone on this old road. She felt her heart begin to race uncomfortably and she turned around. She almost screamed.

About fifteen feet behind her stood what appeared to be a young noble. But as soon as she saw his hair, she knew that it wasn't. It was pure white and quite long. He had a furry wrap around his right shoulder and two swords in a yellow and blue sash at his waist. The image of the furious demon in the village the day before came to mind and she grimaced.

" You must be the demon, Sesshomaru." She hissed. " Come to ravage the village when everyone's asleep, huh?"

" On the contrary, you insolent whelp, I happen to reside around here." He said. " Now I suggest you move, before I'm forced to kill you."

" I'm not going anywhere. I live here too, now. So now I'm obligated to protect my fellow villagers in their moment of weakness."

Sesshomaru sighed. " I don't feel up to a battle right now, so I'll just kill you and get it over with."

" Who do you think you're fooling, some kid?"

Sesshomaru suddenly charged forward and took a swipe at her with his claws, but she ducked out of the way and slashed at him, opening a small cut on his face. He turned abruptly and stopped for a second. She landed but rather clumsily at the edge of the forest.

" You're fast for a child." He said.

" I'm not a child!"

She rushed at him, her own new claws bared. She had discovered this fact of their instant growth by now and was using them to the fullest. He dodged out of the way and grabbed her hair as she missed him, yanking her back and pinning her down, his claws at her neck.

" A lot of practice on your part is needed before you can even hope to defeat me." He snarled. His eyes went slightly wider. " You seem familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

" Never. I saw you attack the village the other day. What are you even looking for?" she demanded, trying to remove his claws from her neck.

" That's none of your business, girl. What I'm searching for, none of these humans had better have."

" What is it?" she yelled. To her surprise, he lifted his claws and stood up. She jumped to her feet and glared at him. He was staring at her puzzlingly.

" What?" she snapped. He shook his head.

" I'm sure that I've seen you before. You said that you live around here."

" Yeah, what of it?"

" I can tell that you've met InuYasha already." He said exasperatedly. "Very well. I shall halt this attack for now. I am still convinced, however that what I'm searching for is among these pathetic humans. I will return."

As she watched, a large cloud began to form beneath him and he slowly rose up into the air, soon vanishing within the clouds. Silver gulped and took a full speed run to the village, arriving in eight to ten seconds.

" Are ye serious, child?" Kaede gasped when she heard Silver's story. Silver nodded. " Yes, it had to be him. I recognized him from his recent attack. He was going to attack the village again tonight. Fighting me and winning seemed to have changed his mind."

Kaede sighed and shook her head. " Ye are one lucky child, Silver. Sesshomaru isn't usually so merciful."

" I kinda figured that, once he had me pinned down by the hair. _Good night_, he's strong." She said, rubbing her scalp.

" Well, you'd better stay hidden. There's a reason he spared, ye. But why did ye even come?"

" The Professor at Banodyne got a little violent and I ran, er, flew here."

" Flew?"

" It's a new power I discovered. I can fly." She said. Kaede's eyebrows lifted. " That is quite extraordinary and further proves my theory that ye are a demon." She said, approvingly. " Normally, it would be my job to expel of demons such as thee, but since you seem to be well-brought up with a good head on thy shoulders, I will gladly make an exception. Ye will stay here. By the way, could ye in any way sense Sesshomaru's aura when he attacked ye?"

" Aura? I felt a sharp sting in my head before I actually turned around. Is that sensing an aura?"

" I would imagine so. We'll discuss it with Kagome when she arrives tomorrow. Until then, ye can do what ye like, provided it isn't destructive. Wander around a bit if ye wish, to familiarize yourself with the area."

" But what about Sesshomaru?"

" To tell ye the truth, Silver, I'm surprised he attacked at night. He usually stays wherever it is he goes to at night. I doubt ye will need to worry about him. Besides, he spared ye didn't he? He won't kill you."

" Thanks. I guess I will take a walk, if you don't mind." She said, getting to her feet. Kaede smiled. " Not at all."

Silver walked through the village and past the river. She sat down on a rock by the surging waters and watched their hypnotic movement through the land. She couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with the strange demon. Who was he and what in the world was he looking for to such extremes? If what everyone said was true, and that he was docile to a degree, then attacking everyone for no apparent reason was definitely out of character.

" Would you kindly explain why you're here?"

Silver jumped a mile high as his voice suddenly sounded from her left. She whipped her head around. Sesshomaru was standing a few feet away, staring down at her quizzically. She glowered at him. " What do you want? A rematch?" she demanded.

" I want to know who you are and why you seem familiar." He said. Silver made a face and turned to look at the river again. " I thought that you stay in the mountains during the night."

" Normally, yes. But I must locate what I'm looking for before I run out of time. This requires drastic measures." He replied.

" What in the ever-loving world gave you the idea that whatever it is you're searching for is here? For all you know, it could be in America by now!"

" What's America?"

She slapped her forehead. This was five hundred years in the past, of course Columbus hadn't sailed yet and America didn't exist. " Never mind. For all you know, it could be on the continent. Why destroy something you aren't even sure of." She got to her feet and glared at him. He narrowed his eyes. " What's your name?" he asked.

" Silver."

" Odd name for a child such as yourself." He commented.

" Oh sure, like I chose it. I've heard much nicer names where I'm from."

" Like what?"

" Well, there's Felicity, Madison, Keiko, Lilly, Teresa, Patti. I could on all night." She said.

" Compared to those, yours sounds normal."

Her face fell. " Gee, thanks for the compliment, Mr. Sarcasm. Anything else stupid you want to say while you still have my attention?"

He said nothing. She turned to go back to the village, expecting him to try and stop her. Surprisingly enough, he didn't. When she turned back, she saw that he was headed in the opposite direction, to the mountains.

" What a weird demon." She muttered. As she neared Kaede's hut, she decided not to tell the old priestess about her encounter.

As she neared the village, she heard him say over the wind, " I heard that."

She almost laughed.

A/N: So now Silver has personally met Sesshomaru and he won't tell her what he's looking for. It would seem, that he's not only angry but bitter. So what's going to happen? Just keep reading, just keep reading, just keep reading, reading, reading!! Hehe. R&R!!!


	7. The Second Attack Silver Strikes Back!

The Second Attack-Silver Strikes back

Kagome and InuYasha were shocked.

" He attacked you?" she gasped.

" And you survived?" InuYasha finished. Silver nodded. " Yes. He treated me like a child, but he didn't seem aggressive."

" I wonder if that's a good thing." Kagome said.

" We'd best be on our guard." Kaede said. So much for not letting her find out. Silver rolled her eyes.

" He'll attack the village again soon. I'm sure of it." InuYasha snapped.

" Wait." Silver said. InuYasha gave her a funny look. " What?"

" I don't think he's doing this to be cruel. I seriously think he's being ardent about searching for something he desperately wants."

" Well, if you decided to wring the truth from him, be my guest, but it's your funeral." InuYasha spat at her. Silver turned to Kaede and Kagome.

" Kagome, Lady Kaede, when he attacks again, I want to fight." She declared.

" What!" Kagome exclaimed.

" I'm afraid not, Silver. Ye have been lucky so far that he hasn't killed you. I don't know how far his patience stretches."

" But he didn't seem aggressive toward me. I think he's wondering what the heck I am to stand up to him. He seems to be the kind of person who is fascinated by people who stand up to him, wondering what it is that compels them to do so. I'm telling you, I'm one of those people and he won't kill me until he's sure."

" But what if he's sure now?" Kagome said. " If you go out there, he could kill you today."

" I don't care. I want to protect the village. I'll wait all day if I have to." She said, storming out.

Silver sat up on the roof of Kaede's hut for over an hour. She was waiting for any sign of Sesshomaru. He was going to attack again soon; she could sense it. But she didn't know when.

The sun was beginning to set and still no sign of him. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_Crash!_

She jolted awake and jumped to her feet. The hut two houses down from hers had just collapsed and the people inside had barely made it out.

" What was that? Was it too weak?" The woman who had run gasped as she stared at her fallen home.

" It couldn't be, we built it sturdy, unless—"

At that moment, the hut beside where theirs had been suddenly caved in as though a massive rod had struck it from the side. Silver glowered at it. She'd seen a flash of white as it fell and knew that something running at high speed was colliding with the huts, causing them to fall in by hitting their pressure points. In the process, it was driving out the people inside. She jumped down just as something flew by her, almost invisible and slammed into the house across the path. This one stayed up, but the thing then swerved and prepared to smash it again. Silver jumped down and dashed forward, intercepting the attacker and corrupting the barrage. Whatever it was, was thrown back against the earth and came to a stop. It was Sesshomaru. He stood up and glared at her.

" So you're still here?" he said quietly, but angrily. " And you dare to stop my attacks."

" I told you, I live here and I have to protect the villagers." She shouted. She didn't want to admit that he was scary, framed a dark shadow against the setting sun. His eyes hadn't gone red, but that didn't mean they wouldn't.

" I don't really want to kill you. But one must never take a chance." He yelled, charging forward, his claws bared. She barely managed to duck out of the way as he came at her again. This time, he got her, but barely. He tore some hair from her scalp as she ducked her head and rolled out of the way. She clamped her hand on her head and hissed in anger. " You'll regret that, demon!" she shrieked, leaping to her feet. She looked around quickly and spied a barrel of water leaning against the ruins of a cabin he'd wrecked. She swiftly ran to the barrel, plunged her hand in and whipped some water out, freezing it into spears of ice that hovered in the air beside her. Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly, more amused than concerned. She shoved her hands forward and the spears shot themselves at him.

Then, to her shock, he suddenly slashed his hand around in an arc, a light whip identical to her own shattering the spears as they approached.

Kagome, over in Kaede's hut and watching through a window was reminded of when Saeka and Sesshomaru had been forced to fight each other and when Kagura's spell had worn off a little, Sesshomaru had used the whip to defend Saeka from Kagura's Dance of Blades.

Silver was too stunned to speak. Even when Sesshomaru suddenly slashed at her with his claws, sending her flying backward with a horrible gash on her arm, she still didn't even notice. But when he slowly approached, the light whip in his hand, she regained her senses.

" You're more powerful than I thought. But I am sure that you are hiding something from me in this village. If you tell me where it is, I might kill you instantly." He said menacingly calm. Silver slowly raised herself to a sitting position and stared at the sky. " It's real strange, you know?" she said irritably.

" What do you mean?"

Before he could react, she leapt up, swung her hand upward and brought it down, snapping her own light whip back at him.

" What?" he exclaimed and blocked the attack from his face just seconds before it hit.

Silver pulled it back in and grinned triumphantly. " Well, looks as if we both have the same power. How's that for coincidence?" she yelled smugly.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru jumped up, charged forward and hurled something in her direction. Luminous green points landed on the ground at her feet and began to blow poison gases into the air. Silver covered her mouth as she started coughing.

" Poison! That isn't fair!" she wheezed. She sighed in a faint and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru walked forward, his own mouth and nose covered and stared down at her.

Kagome, watching in horror from the hut gasped and hurried to the door. She draped a cloth over her mouth and ran outside in time to see Sesshomaru carefully pick Silver up and rise up into the air. He turned and looked down.

" I'm taking this demon with me." He said.

" No! Sesshomaru! Bring her back! What's this got to do with anything?" she yelled, but he had already vanished.

" Lade Kaede!" Kagome called. " He's taken Silver!"

A/N: Has Sesshy totally lost it? Of course. But, maybe he thinks Silver knows where the thing he's looking for is. I don't know. Well, actually I do, but I can't tell you whether she does or not. R&R!!


	8. Sesshomaru's Secret

Sesshomaru's Secret

Sesshomaru couldn't stop thinking that his search could quite possibly be at an end, but he had to talk to the one person who would know for sure. This little half-demon called Silver had shown interesting signs from the start, but he hadn't been positive until now. He looked down at the unconscious child in his arms. He couldn't be wrong, not after so long. Of course, he'd never even known until that fateful night when everything failed.

Suddenly, the girl began to awaken and he hurriedly set her down on the cloud behind him. She sat up and shook her head to clear it of the poison. When she looked up and saw him, she screamed and attempted to jump. He snatched her arm and pulled her back just before she did. " Fool, you'll kill yourself." He reprimanded. She continued to struggle wildly. " Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled. But she knew it was futile. He was stronger than she was and wasn't about to lose. Eventually, she resorted to sitting cross-legged on the cloud, her chin resting on her hand.

" Okay. I'll ask you again." She grumbled. " Where are you taking me?"

" Just be silent. You'll know soon enough." He always said. She sighed.

" Come on. I'm bored, I'm tired and _I'm sick of seeing the same mountains!_ Where in the blazing heavens are you taking me?"

" If you would let me concentrate, I would stop circling and land." He snapped. She blinked. He'd been circling? She wanted to scream, she was so frustrated. She resorted to yanking on her own hair, instead.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how much longer his patience would last. Now he knew how his father must have felt that time he lost control of himself and destroyed a whole town. It was only by the great demon's intervention that Sesshomaru didn't go completely berserk.

Finally, he began to descend and Silver stared over the edge of the cloud eagerly.

He touched down in the forest and the cloud dissipated. He started to proceed through the dense foliage.

" Wait! Where are you going? Wait!" Silver called, hurrying after him. He paused just long enough for her to catch up and then continued on.

After awhile, he finally paused and turned to her. " You must be quiet. The one we are going to see is ill at the moment."

" What's wrong?"

" She's a healer and even she doesn't know."

He pushed through the bushes and she followed. She found that they had arrived in a large clearing at the base of the mountain. A small cave was seen at the edge. She looked at him curiously. " Is this where you stay?"

" Usually." He said, proceeding forward. Silver made a sign indicating craziness. He entered the cave and stared around.

" Saeka?"

Silver came up behind him and he motioned for her to stay put. He went further in. Silver could see that the cave was sparsely decorated, mostly with jars filled with strange liquids and powders and a small hearth. In the back, she could see a figure curled up beneath a blanket. As Sesshomaru approached, the figure stirred.

" _Sesshomaru?_" a very weak voice whispered. He approached and knelt down. " Saeka, are you feeling stronger?" he asked gently. Whoever it was sat up carefully. " _No, not really. It seems to get worse. I don't understand._" Was the faint reply. It was a young woman, obviously. Saeka, Silver remembered, the one whom everyone believed that Sesshomaru had been in love with. She supposed that him caring for her proved them right.

" Saeka, don't go back to sleep yet." He said. " I have brought someone to see you and it's urgent."

" Who is it?" she said, her voice growing stronger with the effort of staying awake. He gestured to Silver to come over and she obeyed. She sat down beside the young woman and bowed her head. Saeka turned her tired eyes on her. Silver realized that she was very young for a demon, only a hundred at least.

" Hello." Saeka said quietly. " So my companion brought you to see me?" she said gently. Silver saw her smile a bit. She nodded. " Yes. I guess this proves their theory."

" What theory?"

" I'm sure you are familiar with Kagome and InuYasha."

" Yes."

" They told me they all believed that Sesshomaru was in love with you, but they could never prove it."

To her surprise, Saeka laughed very quietly. Sesshomaru, still a couple of feet away took a more comfortable position on the floor. Saeka looked at Silver and the girl found she could see some light returning to her eyes.

" Kagome was a shrewd one. She saw right through him. He wasn't able to keep it a secret for long." She said with a glance in his direction.

" But why did you vanish?"

" After a certain incident, Sesshomaru tried to make me return to my home in the ancient mountain called Mt. Hakurei. But he knew and I knew that his heart wasn't in it and I was allowed to stay. But he had told me something, before that, that there were others who would not approve of our relationship and would try to end it. Several people who were capable of time travel came to us, saying that we were disrupting the future. But we didn't listen, to our own cost." She said with a sad turn of her head to the cave wall. Sesshomaru got up and went around to sit beside her. She leaned against him and sighed.

" What happened?" Silver asked. " Uh, you don't have to tell me if it still pains you in any way."

Saeka looked at her. " You're kind. I never even found out your name."

" Silver."

" Interesting name. Well, Silver, if you truly want to know. We vanished to escape from the Time Travelers. By the time they came to us, we had a reason to flee. This was about a year and half after I left Mt. Hakurei for good. When they showed aggression, Sesshomaru attacked them and they ran off. But one of them made off with little Rin."

" Rin? Oh that little human girl you travel with. You mean they took her?"

" Yes." He replied. " I tried to get to her, and so did Saeka, but she vanished. We haven't seen her since."

" I'm sorry." Silver said.

" Well, after that, we were forced to retreat to the mountainous regions for a few good reasons." Saeka said.

" What were those?"

" Well, we needed a place where they wouldn't find us until it was safe to go out, we didn't want to run into InuYasha and…." She trailed off for a moment and smiled. " …And I was to have a baby."

Silver's jaw dropped. " No kidding." She said. Saeka made a face of confusion and shook her head. " I guess I'm not. But it was true. We had to keep moving and it got increasingly difficult until we finally came upon these young priestesses in training who agreed to help us, provided Sesshomaru wouldn't destroy the place." She said, nudging his shoulder slightly. He made a face and looked away. Silver giggled. " That's great. But, if that's true, then where is your child?"

At this, Saeka's face clouded over and she shook her head. Sesshomaru put his arm around her shoulders and looked at Silver. " I'm not exactly sure what happened," he said morbidly. " But when Saeka's time came, as far as what the priestess, Yoko told me, everything went fine. But when she went in to check on Saeka and the infant, Saeka suddenly became panic-stricken and Yoko went to go and get me, though I sensed her pain from a half a mile away. When I saw the infant, I knew it wasn't ours, but a demon changeling put in its place. In a blind rage, I destroyed it. I then went to look for the thief, certain it was one of those Time Travelers."

" Did you find them?"

" I found one in the forest, holding the child and getting ready to leave. I tried to get it back, but he vanished before my eyes. I was forced to tell Saeka and she was never the same afterwards." He said, staring sadly down at her. She had shrunken into another reality for a moment and then snapped back out. She shook her head. " And then poor Jaken was killed and now we're virtually alone. We've done all we could to find the child and Rin, but nothing has worked."

" I'm sorry." Silver said. Then she looked at them. " But, this doesn't explain why you took me."

Sesshomaru fixed cold eyes on her. " You want to know?"

" Yes."

" Very well. Silver, Saeka and I have reason to believe that you are that child we lost to the Time Travelers."

Silver became numb with shock.

A/N: YAY!!! I FINALL TELL!!! YES, YOU WERE RIGHT IF IT'S WHAT YOU GUESSED! Silver is Sesshomaru and Saeka's daughter. But Sesshy wasn't looking for Silver, he was looking for his daughter and he didn't know that Silver was his daughter until now!! Yay! Please review!


	9. The Unexpected Reunion

The Unexpected Reunion

" You think I'm _what?_" she muttered.

" How old are you?" Saeka asked.

" Three. I've grown considerably, because I'm a mutant." She said, somewhat less proud of it than she had been the day before.

" That proves it. When is your birthday?"

" Next week."

" My daughter's birthday would have been next week. Or, is next week. You, Silver. I'm sure of it." She said. Silver stared at the ground. " But, how can I be? My parents died in a car wreck."

" What's a car?" Sesshomaru asked.

" More importantly, how could your parents have died in a…_kaar_…wreck when we are your parents?" she said.

" But how can that be possible? I'm from a whole different time period." She said, but it was getting harder to believe her own words.

" It's because you were stolen and replaced with a fake." Saeka said. " You are my missing child that Sesshomaru has been searching for."

" WHAT? You were searching for your daughter?" Silver exclaimed. He nodded. " Why do you think I told no one what I was looking for? No one would believe me." He said tonelessly.

" But you wrecked a whole town and nearly killed me in the process!"

Sesshomaru sighed. " Sometimes I lose control of myself. I've done much worse." He said. Silver rolled her eyes. " Well, I believe you could have been searching for your daughter, but how do you know it's me?"

" The eyes." Saeka said. " The hair, the odd abilities and the strange fact that you covered ten year's worth of growth in only three. That, and your temper." She chuckled. " Face it. It's surely true and you're a mirror image of your father." She said. Silver looked at Sesshomaru. Now that Saeka had mentioned it, he was similar to her in many ways.

" But the most prominent factor," he said. " Was the light whip."

" You mean that thing I learned how to do? I thought that was a common attack."

He shook his head slowly. " No. Only your grandfather and I have ever been able to master that ability."

" Who's my grandfather?"

" The Great Dog Demon of the western lands." Saeka replied proudly. " He saved my life when I was very young. When he died, he passed his title on to his son, Sesshomaru."

" So if he's a dog demon, what are you?" she said to Saeka, though she already knew.

" I'm a dragon demon. My father was terrible and he sought to annihilate me because I was not the son he desired. It was only thanks to Sesshomaru that I escaped that encounter with my life." She said sadly.

" Wow. How long have you known him?" Silver asked.

" We met, courtesy of his young friend, Rin. He became deathly ill and Rin came to fetch me for a cure. I agreed and came to give him the medicine. He didn't wake up for several days, but when he did, he terrified me. He actually attempted to kill me, but he struck one of my water replicas instead. Later on, when I had returned to the mountain, he came to get the medicine, in case he should get sick again. I refused to give it to him."

" So what happened? What he'd he do?" Silver asked eagerly.

" He only forced me to come with him." She said. Silver laughed. " _Only_? Sounds like enough if you ask me. How'd you cope with that?"

" We argued a lot about whether I stayed or not. Eventually, I stayed. After awhile, we grew to be friends. The only bad times following that were when the wind sorceress, Kagura, who sadly has perished soon after being freed, captured me. A terrible monster, Hakudoshi, killed her. Anyway, she and her sister, Kanna took my soul from me and forced me to fight Sesshomaru when he arrived in the hopes that he would kill me. It didn't work of course. He was too smart for that, but when I was suddenly struck and on the verge of dying, he suddenly told me that he loved me and tried to protect me."

" Jeez, you're real good at picking moments, aren't you?" she said to him.

" Shut up."

Silver cracked up and Saeka took his hand. " Oh, she means well. Anyway, he dealt with them and then managed to somehow talk his sword of healing, Tenseiga into bringing me back to life a second time. He never would tell me what happened. After that, the rest is history. And here we are, a family once more." She said. Silver sighed. " But, Saeka, er, mom. I don't know what to think about this. I've been away long enough to not remember you at all."

" I understand, Silver." Saeka said, though Silver knew she didn't. Silver smiled. " Well, if you're telling the truth, and I am…your daughter, I suppose I should stay."

Saeka smiled. " It's good to see you." She whispered, her voice cracking. She turned to Sesshomaru. " Well, aren't you even going to greet the daughter you never met until now?" she said. Sesshomaru looked at Silver and then, did something that shocked all of them.

He smiled. " Hello, daughter." He said. Silver rushed forward and enveloped them both in a hug, surprising mostly Sesshomaru. She sat back and smiled at them both.

For the next hour, the two listened as Silver regaled them with her story, furthering Sesshomaru's theory that she had been taken by the Time Travelers. He had become increasingly more protective of her by the time she finished.

" I'll kill them for what they've done to you." He snarled. Saeka lifted his hand again. " Don't go crazy on us now." She said sternly. " You'll set a bad example."

" Too late, Sa-Mom." Silver said. " He already did when he pinned me by the hair the first time I met him."

" You what?" she exclaimed, turning to him.

" Hey, he didn't hurt me or anything. But he sure freaked me out." She said, laughing. Saeka shook her head, still smiling. " Yes, he is good at that. I'll let it go this time." She chimed. She turned to Silver. " Now, I'd like to ask you something. Do you really like your name?" she said.

" Maxie named me. But she said it was because of my hair. I don't really like it." She admitted. Though she did love Maxie, she didn't like her choice in names. Saeka smiled. " Would you like a rename?"

" Yes."

Sesshomaru spoke up. " How does, Miharu, sound?"

" I love it!"

" Very good. Miharu it is." He said.

" Thanks…dad." She said timidly. She still wasn't used to addressing either of them as mom or dad, but she was getting there.

" Well, now that that's cleared up, what should we do?" Saeka asked.

" Well, mom," Miharu said. " I think that we should let InuYasha know. It's only fair, he is my uncle."

" How'd you find out about that?" Sesshomaru demanded.

" Duh! Kagome told me."

" I don't know." Saeka said. " There's a lot of risk. Those Time Travelers would be looking for you. We could lose you again."

" I won't let myself be taken. I'm the Dog Lord and Dragon Lady's daughter." She said proudly. " I'm a half demon and I'm proud of it."

Sesshomaru and Saeka looked at each other and then back to Miharu.

" All right. We'll go to the village and tell InuYasha." She said. " But first, we should get some rest. You've had a hard journey." She said. Miharu nodded.

" Okay mom."

" You can sleep right there." Saeka said, indicating another blanket a few feet away that was obviously in storage.

" What about dad?"

" He usually stays awake and guards the cave."

" Okay." Miharu said, getting up and sitting back down and unrolling the blanket. Sesshomaru got to his feet and headed out of the cave. Saeka fell right back to sleep.

" Dad." Miharu called. He turned. " Yes?"

" Good night. I love you." She said. His expression showed surprise for a moment and he smiled a little. " Same here." He said. Miharu closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, comforted by her family.

A/N: So that's it, Silver, or rather, Miharu, has now found where she belongs, in the last place you'd expect for her to find. I tried to make it as vague as possible. But this is only book one in the legacy of Miharu. Like, the last three were the legacy of Saeka, now it's her daughter. You get the picture. Please review and let me know what you think.


	10. The Professor

The Professor

The very next morning, Saeka and Sesshomaru packed a few belongings to take with them to the village while Miharu tried on a special gift that Sesshomaru had brought her. It was a brand new outfit. A beautiful summer kimono that was black with silver circle designs. It even came with a pair of black boots. When she saw it, she had squealed and thrown her arms around him in thanks.

" I love them!" she cried.

" I'm happy to hear that." He said. Saeka had simply looked on proudly. As soon as Miharu was out of earshot, she said to him, " You have changed so much since we met."

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" It means I still have reason enough and more to still love you as much as I do." She said.

Miharu ran in, dressed in the new kimono. " Thank you! I love it! And I love the strange footwear." She said, lifting a foot to gaze at the new boots. Saeka laughed. " We thought it was ridiculous that your Professor wouldn't let you wear shoes." She said as Miharu lowered her foot. She was literally bouncing with excitement. " Are we going?"

" Yes, very shortly." Saeka replied.

" How are we going to get there?"

" You'll fly with your father. I'll fly alone." She said. As Miharu watched, a large pair of feathery white wings suddenly sprouted from between her shoulder blades. Sesshomaru then led them outside. Miharu went to stand beside him as he began to rise up into the air. This time, she wasn't afraid of him.

Saeka flapped her wings, creating a miniature dust storm and followed them. Miharu remembered that since Sesshomaru had been circling when he had taken her, she knew it shouldn't take that long too reach the village.

And she was right. Less than twenty minutes after take-off, they landed just outside the border. Saeka pulled her wings in and stood beside Sesshomaru.

" All right," he said. " The villagers are still terrified of me, so you two had better walk ahead of me while I do the best I can." He said. They both nodded.

" Be careful." Saeka said to him. Miharu led the way with her parents following her. Boy it was hard to get used to that.

As they approached, several men with bows and arrows suddenly appeared and aimed at them.

" You, women!" they called. " Get away from that demon!"

Miharu stayed put. " Stand down. It's me, Silver." She called, using her old name for the time being. The men weren't convinced and didn't lower their weapons. Instead, they yelled, " We offered a warning!" and fired.

Saeka screamed, but Sesshomaru leapt in front of them and slashed the arrows away with one quick swipe of the light whip.

Saeka sighed. " Thank you, Sesshomaru." She then put on a stony face and stepped forward. " I am the healer, Saeka. Lower your weapons." She commanded. At this, the men did as they were told, for Saeka was known throughout Japan.

" Our apologies, Healer, but may we ask, what you are doing with this demon who destroyed our village?" one of them asked.

" That's none of your concern. Please take us to Lady Kaede." She said gently but firmly. They nodded and obeyed, though rather reluctantly and preferring to keep away from Sesshomaru, although he ignored them completely.

" Lady Kaede, the demon is here to talk with you." They called.

" Oh all right. This had better be good." She grumbled. She came out of her hut and froze. " Sesshomaru? What are ye doing? Is that Silver?" she asked.

" Yes." He replied. " Would InuYasha happen to be here?"

" I'm afraid that he and Kagome went out for a while. They should be back soon. Would ye all like to come in?" she said. Saeka bowed. " We'd appreciate that and we have some news for you." She said. Kaede nodded and stepped back. They all stepped into the hut and she went in after them.

Saeka and Sesshomaru sat down a little ways away from the stove and Miharu took a seat beside Sesshomaru, which Kaede found a little strange. She turned to Saeka. " So my dear, it's been awhile seen I last saw ye. Ye haven't really changed."

" Thank you, Lady Kaede. Neither have you."

Kaede smiled and turned to make some tea.

" Would ye all care for some tea?" she asked.

Miharu and Saeka both nodded, but Sesshomaru shook his head.

" Now then," Kaede said, sitting down. " Oph, this old back of mine ain't what it used to be. Sesshomaru, I would like to speak with ye about the destruction ye caused. What was the purpose and what were ye looking for?"

" Actually, I have found it." He said.

" Really? And what were ye looking for?" she repeated. He looked at Miharu who smiled at Kaede whose eye went wide. " What's this? Ye were looking for Silver?"

Saeka smiled at Kaede. " He was looking for our daughter." She said. At this, Kaede nearly fell out of her chair. " _Daughter_? Ye mean to say that ye two—ah, I can't believe it!" she said laughing. " So Silver was really your daughter, Sesshomaru? No wonder ye didn't kill her! Hah! Hah!" she chortled. " Now how did it happen that she ended up in Kagome's world?"

" She was stolen shortly after she was born." Saeka said. " The night she was taken, Sesshomaru promised me that he would find her and he did. He kept his promise."

" Well I am happy. Did ye rename her or did she keep the name Silver."

" We renamed her Miharu." Sesshomaru said.

"Beautiful Clear Sky? It fits." Kaede said, translating the name. " She's a beautiful young demon. A regular spitting image of you, Sesshomaru." She said. She laughed again. " I wonder how InuYasha will react to this?"

" How will I react to what?" he suddenly snapped from outside. The door opened and he stomped in, followed by Kagome. She saw Sesshomaru sitting by the stove next to Saeka and froze. " What's he doing here?" she squeaked. InuYasha turned and yelled. " Hey! What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru? Taken hostages, have you?" he shouted.

" Be quiet InuYasha. I have simply paid a visit." He said. InuYasha unsheathed his claws. Miharu stood up between them. " You'll have to fight me first." She said. InuYasha froze. " What? Are you nuts? You can't protect him! He tried to kill you!"

" InuYasha, leave her alone." Sesshomaru said, getting to his feet. InuYasha glared at his older brother. " You stay out of this! Wrecking the village was enough, but taking hostages is low, even for you!"

Sesshomaru was about to respond when all of a sudden, people outside began screaming and a loud explosion ripped through the village.

As they all watched the window at the panic outside, the wall behind them was suddenly ripped open and a horrible steel machine appeared on the other side.

" An excavator!" Miharu cried. " But how? They won't even be brought to Japan until many hundred years from now!"

" That's right!" a horribly familiar voice said through the P.A. attached to it. Miharu shook her head in disbelief. " No. I thought I was safe here." She murmured.

Suddenly a blast of energy from a Stun Phaser attached to the roof of the cab fired from the nozzle of the gun and collided with Sesshomaru. His body was surrounded in a bright sphere of transparent purple energy and as he stood up to free himself, it suddenly crackled with life and he cried out as it zapped at him, forcing him back down. " What is this? I've never felt so strong a force before." He said.

" Sesshomaru!" Saeka screamed. Another blast and she was caught too. But when it zapped her, she screamed in pain and collapsed. Sesshomaru tried to get to her, but was forced to stay back. " No." he said.

Kaede was shocked and she quietly began to search for her bow and arrows.

Miharu was staring at them in horror and disbelief. " No!" she cried. She ran forward, but was stopped by the barriers. " No!" she screamed again. " Mom! Dad!"

InuYasha made a face of complete shock. " What did she say?" he mumbled.

As she watched, the door to the excavator opened and a man stepped out. He had his hands clasped behind his back as he smugly descended the steps.

" Hello, Silver." He said.

It was the Professor.

A/N: Yipes! The Professor has shown up. So now what's gonna happen? You'll find out if you keep reading. Jeez, I sound like the corny narrator from The Powerpuff Girls. Well this ain't Townsville and I'm no narrator. I'm the writer, gosh dang it! Sorry, I'm a little hyper right now. Which is unusual, 'cause usually, I'm solid blank and blah. Augh, you get the picture.


	11. The Transformation

The Transformation

Miharu glowered at the Professor. Behind him, she could see Maxie coming after him and trying to stop him. " Jacob, no! Please, let Silver go!" begged. He pushed her back. " Shut up. You've protected her long enough. She's a test subject, nothing more." He said, leering at the girl. Saeka growled and bared her teeth. " She's my daughter, you monster!" she screamed. The Professor revealed his left hand that was holding a transmitter device. He pressed a button on it and the sphere surrounding Saeka began to fizzle wildly. A bolt of energy burst from it and struck her. She screamed once and fell to her side. Sesshomaru jumped to his feet, ignoring the shocks penetrating his own body as he tried to get to her. Eventually, the strain became too great, even for him. He knelt back down and continued to stare at Saeka furiously.

Miharu dashed forward as far as she could go. " Mom! Leave her alone!" she yelled. The Professor laughed, wickedly and cruelly. " Silver, I see you've gotten some boots. You realize that those will have to go when you get back to Banodyne." He said cheerfully. Miharu narrowed her eyes.

" Don't call me Silver." She grumbled. His eyes widened and he mocked fright. " Ooh! Then what should I call you, 'Tough Girl'? I think not." He said.

" No. I've been renamed. My name is Miharu." She said. He snickered.

" Miharu? That's funny. How about the name I've always called you, for it's what you are? MUTANT!" he bellowed. At this, Sesshomaru's eyes began to flicker red. Obviously, he knew what the term meant.

" I think not. Now, if you agree to return to Banodyne and leave this world and all you imagined that it held for you, I'll free these two demons and we'll be on our way. If you choose to remain, I'll grant your wish, but in the process, I've just gained two new test subjects." He sneered. Miharu closed her eyes. She was backed up in a corner now. She wasn't sure what to do. She loved this world, and her parents whom she'd just discovered were actually alive. But she wanted to stay here and with them, not let them be subject to endless torture at Banodyne, the research center for the 'good of humanity'. Well now that she knew that she was neither human, nor mutant, but a demon, she felt stronger. However futile it may be.

" Silver!" Maxie suddenly cried out. She looked up at the woman standing on the cab on the excavator. " Silver, I want to apologize for everything you've gone through! I want you to know that it was indeed my husband, Jacob who stole you away! But it was I who asked him to! I came with him and others to your parents and told them that they shouldn't be together! In anger because they didn't obey, I ordered them to steal you and replace you with a mutant child created at Banodyne! I had expected them to raise the real mutant and never know that it wasn't the real child, but your mother noticed it right away! I had been meaning to tell you who your parents were! I'm sorry, Silver."

Silver's face went blank. " You organized that? You, Maxie?"

" Yes."

" I can't believe it. I trusted you!" she shouted. She squeezed her eyes shut. " No." she murmured. She began to shake. " No."

" What's she doing?" Maxie asked worriedly.

" Ah, she's just going to throw a tantrum." The Professor shrugged it off.

" I won't let you…WIN!" she screamed, her eyes flying open. They were blood red. Sesshomaru and Saeka were both stunned.

" Kazuna." Saeka whispered.

Miharu started to growl furiously as she glared at the Professor. She raised a hand, revealing razor-sharp claws. Her hand began to glow a bright luminous green. " You'll pay." She rasped in a horrible voice.

Suddenly, she vanished and reappeared atop the excavator, above Maxie. She pulled her hand back and slashed it down. The light whip missed Maxie by a hair and struck the steel of the machine, gouging a hole into it. Maxie screamed and jumped off, running back through the forest to the well about a quarter mile away. Miharu let out a blood-curdling growl and cracked the whip in the Professor's direction. He leapt out of the way and reached into his coat pocket. Miharu looked down at the Stun Phaser holding her parents and with a single well-aimed strike, smashed the Phaser to bits with the whip. Then, she leapt off the machine and over Kaede's hut, into the road. The Professor ran after her, past Sesshomaru and Saeka and InuYasha and Kagome and out the door.

The Professor was standing outside, another Stun Phaser in his hands. He aimed as she exited and fired. The bullet struck her shoulder. She hit the ground, rolled and came to a kneeling position, glaring at him. " That won't be enough to stop me!" she yelled. She lunged at him, grazing his head with her claws. She landed, and bolted right back at him. He aimed and fired again. This time, the bullet went into her heart and she sank to the ground where she stood. But almost as soon as she hit the ground, her eyes opened again. This time, the black pupils were showing against the red and she seemed to be undergoing some sort of new transformation. A low snarl escaped her throat. As he watched, she suddenly began to glow brightly, and he was forced to cover his eyes. When he reopened them, standing before him was a very large silver wolf-like creature. Yet despite its obvious dog-like traits, there was something dragonish about it. Unlike most wolves, this wolf form of Miharu was eleven feet tall at the head and had spiny fur covering her body. Her claws were as long and sharp as knives and her eyes, red as the golden sunset. She was baring fangs as large as his hand and growling ferociously. He stumbled back a bit. " Silver! You…have a true form!" he yelled. Miharu snarled and took a step closer.

By now, Sesshomaru had recovered from the Phaser waves and had rushed outside, prepared to defend his daughter. But when he saw the sight that awaited him, he stood and stared. He said nothing, even when the others all came out. Saeka was looking on with both pride and fear for her daughter.

The Professor promptly aimed his Phaser at her. She chuffed amusedly.

_And what do you plan on doing with that?_ Her disembodied voice said from somewhere close by. Apparently, she could communicate in English in her true form, but not by mouth. In other words, she was telepathic. The Professor's hands shook as he aimed his Phaser. " I-I'll give you whatever you need back at Banodyne!" he yelled. " Then I'll sell you to a freak show!" He fired the gun. The bullet didn't even penetrate the thick fur on her body. She let out a series of barks that might have been laughing.

_Don't you get it? I'm too powerful for you, now. I know who I am and I'm not going to give it up for anything!_

With sudden ferocity, she lunged for his throat and he barely managed to roll out of the way. He aimed the gun at her face and fired once more. This one went in her eye and she roared furiously. Landing clumsily on the ground, she shook her head and snarled at him.

_Coward!_

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was struggling to get to her, but Saeka stood in his way. " No!" she said. " I know you want to protect her, but this is her fight. The Professor has done horrible things to her and she wants revenge. It will be better tasting for her if you let her do it on her own." She insisted. He frowned and nodded.

Miharu lashed her tail and fixed her gaze on the Professor.

_I now know what happened. I was too small to defend myself and you came and stole me away from my family, to get revenge because they ignored you. You took me away, into the deepest recesses of time so that I grew considerably faster than I had had I been left alone. You put me through vigorous tests and tortures, just to keep me away from my true heritage as a demon, passing me off as a mutant human! Well now, you get to experience all that you taught me, firsthand!_

She raised her head, clamped her jaws shut and then snapped her head down, sending a burst of energy from her mouth, hurtling at the Professor who yelled and ducked to the ground. The tide of power vanished into thin air and he looked up. He started to laugh. " Ha! Is that all you can do? For a mutant, you're pretty weak." He said.

But behind him, the place in the air where the blast had disappeared to was beginning to warp and bend. Miharu grinned.

_Before the attack solidifies, let's get one thing straight. I'm not a mutant I'm a demon. Also, I'm not the test subject of Banodyne Research Center, I'm a Dragon-Dog demon, daughter of Sesshomaru and Saeka and my name, is not, SILVER!" _

As she finished talking, the warp in the air suddenly exploded into a miniature portal leading to an infinite blackness. The Professor clawed at the ground and stared at Miharu. " What is this thing?"

_ It's a portal to the Twenty-Seventh Dimension._ She said. His eyes went wide. " What? No! That's the portal that leads—"

_ –Directly into deep space. _

His hold suddenly slackened and he was lifted up and pulled into the portal, vanished into the empty hole. The portal snapped shut and all that remained of it were a few flying sparks. Miharu shut her eyes and sighed.

_It's finally over._

She began to transform back, slowly until once more she was a demon girl standing in the ruins of the village.

" Miharu!" Saeka cried, rushing out and embracing her daughter. " You're free, now." She exclaimed happily. Sesshomaru moved toward them and placed his hand on her shoulder. " I'm proud of you." He said quietly. She looked at them both wearily. " Thanks." Was all she could say.

A/N: Yay! So Miharu is free now! But the story isn't over. For one thing, there's still like three chapters to go and for another, there's two more books in the legacy of Miharu. Then I have one and a half more after that so far. I'll keep adding to the series until I run out of ideas. And constant support from Kinkatia helps. I HIGHLY recommend her stories. Especially Only For Her and Sesshomaru's Son. Only For Her inspired this whole series by inspiring The Healer at the very beginning. Then, apparently, some of my story inspired Sesshomaru's Son. It's an incredible story and I seriously recommend it to all of you out there who are fans of Sesshy. You'll especially like the main character, who I won't mention here, but if you read it, you'll find out on your own!


	12. The Final Revelation

The Final Revelation.

" Hold it!" InuYasha yelled, running out and shoving Miharu out of the way. " What the hell is going on? Did she just call you her father?" he yelled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shoved InuYasha over and stepped back. " Yes." He said. Kagome, standing by Kaede gasped. " But then, wait, huh?" she said, at a loss for words. Saeka rolled her eyes and stepped forward. " Hello Kagome. It's good to see you again."

Miharu stood up and went over to InuYasha, still on the ground. " Are you okay?" she asked. He glowered at her. " There is no way that _you_ are related to me!" he yelled up at her.

" Be quiet, InuYasha." Sesshomaru said. " I wouldn't expect you to understand anyway."

" Understand what?"

" That Miharu is my daughter."

InuYasha made a face. " No. I don't believe it." He grumbled. He turned to Kagome. " Do you believe it?"

" Anything's possible, InuYasha." She said simply. She turned to Sesshomaru. " So, was it Silver you were looking for?" she asked. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. " Her name is Miharu. And yes, it was her that I was searching for, for so long."

" Three years." Miharu said dejectedly. " It was the Time Travelers. They took me."

" But, were the Professor and Maxie the only ones?" Kagome asked. Miharu's eyes widened. " No." she whispered. " No, they weren't. The Time Travelers were a race of beings from the distant future of Japan. They originally came from the continent and migrated south. As they did so, they discovered the ability to transcend time and space to the era of demons. Fascinated by the awesome creatures they found, they captured demons and used their powers to create far stronger beings than the Time Travelers themselves. These handcrafted creatures they then planned to set loose on Japan. However their experiments all perished before birth, from the lack of power needed for their bodies to sustain the amount of life force that was being given to them. All died."

Everyone was staring at Miharu in shock. She was talking with glazed eyes and hollow speech, as though some other being were talking through her. Sesshomaru glowered at the girl and put his hand to his Tenseiga. Kagome noticed this. This movement puzzled her; she thought he'd know his swords by now.

" The Time Travelers continued to experiment until one survived. The child of a demon and a half-demon stolen at birth. This experiment was classified under the category of Total Destruction, destined to annihilate the planet and then dispatch itself into the deepest recesses of space to arrive on the home world of the Time Travelers. There, it would become the greatest weapon of all time! Part Demon, part _kikuurama!_"

The last word was spoken in a different language altogether and nobody had any clue as to what it meant.

Suddenly, Miharu screamed and fell to the ground. A blue light was radiating from her body. At this, Sesshomaru dashed forward and plunged the blade of Tenseiga into Miharu. At first, everyone was stunned. Nobody instantly recognized the sword but Kagome and they all thought for a moment that Sesshomaru had killed his own daughter. Saeka's face went white. " Sesshomaru. Why did you…." She trailed off. " Have you done what I think you have?" she shrieked. He lifted the blade out and sheathed it. Then he knelt down and tried to lift Miharu to her feet. Saeka realized that it had been Tenseiga, the sword of healing he'd used. She hurried forward.

" Miharu! Miharu!" she cried. Miharu moaned and her eyes opened.

" Mom? Dad? She asked quietly. " What happened? I remember talking about something. Was I asleep?"

" You said something about the Time Travelers after Kagome asked if the Professor and Maxie were the only ones." Saeka said. Miharu cried out and jumped to her feet. " No! They aren't! There are more, hundreds of them!" she said. " I said something about a weapon, right?"

" Yes."

" That all-powerful weapon! It's me!"

A/N: So Miharu is this all-powerful weapon. That means there's more! Yatta! Sorry, I'm learning Japanese and I'll sometimes include a little bit there. That means, yes, basically. There's like one more chapter following this. Please review!


	13. The Sword That Unites Us

The Sword That Unites Us

" No." Sesshomaru said finally. InuYasha jumped up. " You stubborn idiot! If you don't allow us to travel with you, Silver's done for! You heard what she said!"

" Her name is Miharu." He said, with an irritated glance at his brother. Miharu was watching the argument between her father and her uncle with her mother sitting behind her and braiding her hair.

" Such beautiful hair." Saeka whispered. " It's just like Sesshomaru's."

" Yeah. I'm just glad I'm not as stubborn as dad is." She muttered. Saeka giggled. " I know what you mean. Since you came into his life, he's changed considerably. He's not as wild. But he's still a pain in the neck when he wants to be." She said.

" I heard that, Saeka." Sesshomaru said.

" I hope you did." She said. He turned around. " Exactly what do you mean by that?"

" I mean that you can never have an open mind about anything." Saeka said. He stood up. Saeka followed suit. Miharu shifted her gaze from one to the other. Everyone else in the room, even InuYasha knew better than to interfere.

" Saeka, I don't believe joining forces with these people will solve anything. We must continue on alone if we are to keep Miharu away from the Time Travelers."

" There you go with that 'we can do this alone'. You know full well that whoever these things are took our daughter and replaced her with a fake! Then, they vanished using some sort of time device. There's no way we can take this on ourselves, especially with Miharu along."

" Are you saying we should leave her?" he asked coldly.

" No, I'm saying we should accept your brother's offer to protect his niece. Your daughter."

" I will not accept any help from him." Sesshomaru snapped.

" Can't you work with him instead of against him for once? If we did go on alone, and something terrible happened to Miharu, I'd never forgive you." She hissed.

" I wouldn't let anything happen to her." He said, though much more quietly. Saeka stepped forward and looked him right in the eye. " You know this is pointless, right?" she said. " There's no way either of us can win without a stalemate."

" What's she talking about?" Kagome whispered to Kaede.

" She's saying that she and Sesshomaru can only walk together as equals. It's like Tenseiga and Tetsuaiga. Neither can overcome the other. It will always be a draw. If Sesshomaru fights Saeka, he will discover that despite his demon instincts, he will be unable to kill her. If she fights him, she will know she is unable to overcome his power, and surrender quietly, without much of a fight." Kaede said. Kagome gasped slightly and watched, wide-eyed. Sesshomaru had his hand on his sword and was glaring at Saeka.

" Lord Sesshomaru." Saeka said. " Kill me if you wish. But you will find that it will be harder than you think. I'm sure you heard what Lade Kaede just said to Kagome just now. There is no way for you to overcome me and for me to overcome you. We can only be as equals." Her face held an expression of pure serenity as she stared at him. Sesshomaru continued to keep his hand upon his sword, but Kagome noticed that it had started to shake. His gaze fell to the floor.

_What am I doing? Am I really so angry with Saeka, over a petty fight? But it isn't so trivial. My only child is concerned and Saeka is putting her in danger. No, I love Saeka more than anything. I cannot kill her. I cannot. _

His hand fell from his sword and he sighed. " No. I can't kill you." He whispered. Saeka lowered her head. " I'm sorry. I just want to do this right." She said. " I didn't mean for this to happen."

InuYasha was stunned. Sesshomaru had acted against his best choices. This was something he'd never seen him do before.

Miharu simply watched. She knew at heart that her parents could never fight and mean it.

Kaede stood up. " Well, now that that's all cleared up, we can all go about our business until later. Kagome and I are going to work on a plan for travel, InuYasha and Shippo are going to run some errands for me, Miharu is going to help me with a few spells designed to keep the time travelers away and Saeka and Sesshomaru are going to work this out on whether joining forces is a good idea. And ye had better come to a fair conclusion, or I'll clop both of ye upside the head." She said, cackling.

" So what do we have to do exactly?" InuYasha muttered. " Anything with Shippo, it's got to be torture." He added under his breath.

" Hey!" the little fox-kit squealed.

" I need ye to go and fetch Miroku and Sango from the other village a few miles from here. Then I'll just need some asparagus and that'll be it."

" What do you want that for?" Shippo asked, disgusted.

" Why for tonight's supper, of course."

Shippo gagged.

" What should I do?" Kagome asked. Miharu nodded agreement.

" I'll need the two of ye to fetch water from our well and to get ingredients and paper from the villagers. Sesshomaru and Saeka, better start working on that agreement. We've very little time."

" Before what exactly?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Sesshomaru, your daughter Miharu is obviously the Time Traveler's only experiment that lived. As she said, she is their powerful weapon and they'll come looking for her to take her from ye once again. And because they're so advanced, they'll be nothing ye can do about it. The only way to stop them is to find their heart and destroy it, like ye did Naraku."

The mention of Naraku brought the iciness to his heart once again and a sudden urge to travel. But he forced it back down, like he had when Saeka had sickened while moving. He turned to Saeka. " Let's go." He left the hut, Saeka following.

He led them out of the village to the river. She followed him in complete silence. But unlike other times before they had realized the truth, back in the earlier days, this silence was not by any means, an uncomfortable one. It was that of two conjoined souls, perpetually communicating and always connected.

" Saeka." He said quietly.

" Yes, milord?"

" I am sorry for my actions back in the priestess's hut."

" Please forget about it. You were concerned for Miharu. I am too. After having just found her, neither of us knows how to act. I was always so scared that you were going to be unable to fulfill your promise."

Sesshomaru gasped very slightly. " So you had no faith in me?"

" Of course I did. I love and trust you more than anything in the world. I knew that you would keep your promise no matter what. But the stubborn human side of me always wants to believe that the impossible will forever be so."

" That stubborn human side of you is what has kept us together." He said. He stopped. She stared at him. " But, you hate humans. And you're complimenting my human aspects?" she said, bewildered.

" Yes. For many years, I could never understand what my father was thinking in caring for humans such as InuYasha's mother. But now, after having known you, I believe that I'm beginning to understand why father both cared for humans and left me the healing sword, Tenseiga, rather than Tetsuaiga or Sounga. He wanted me to learn how to care about something, to protect something with all my power." He said, drawing Tenseiga and gazing at it. The sword seemed to glow in its own radiant light. Saeka smiled at it fondly. " This sword has really kept us together, you know. It's saved me twice, even when it shouldn't have. You implored it to and it obeyed your wishes." She said. She placed a hand on the sword, feeling the smooth make of the blade and the find texture of the hilt. She could feel the merciful warmth pulsing from within. She closed her eyes. " It's because of this sword that I came to respect you. It's because of his sword that I was permitted to stay with you. This sword has done many tremendous deeds in its lifetime. I am glad to have been one of them."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at her as she silently thanked the sword for life.

" I suppose I see your point." He said. " Tenseiga has brought us so far. It's thanks to Tenseiga that I even have you by my side." He said. Saeka met his gaze as he looked down at her. Before, in the distant past, all she saw in his eyes was hatred and malice toward her and other half-demons and humans alike. Now, his eyes were less foreboding and morose, and more caring and compassionate.

Suddenly, she had a vision. She was standing at the base of a dark cliff, staring up at an even darker mass rising up in front of her, its red eyes gleaming with the pleasure of a kill. A limp form lay off to her right, long dark hair splayed around her head, eyes glazed as death claimed her.

_Mother_, she thought. She turned to the shadow again and gasped. Its teeth were bared and it was approaching menacingly. She crouched down and covered her head, praying that it would be over soon.

At that moment, she glanced up again and saw a figure standing before the dragon that was her father, Amanamaru. The demon standing between her and the dragon was bearing a sword that resembled a fang and brandishing it warningly. When her father attacked, she closed her eyes. But nothing happened. She opened them again and saw an enormous white dog standing where the demon had been moments before, its teeth at the dragon's throat. With a single burst of strength, it tossed the dragon far into the canyon and turned to face her. She shuffled backward, expecting it to snap her in half with those monstrous jaws. But instead of blind fury that she'd expected, the creature's red-violet eyes were showing kindness and urging her to trust rather than fear. Suddenly calmed, she nodded. The great dog then turned and carefully picked her up in its jaws. She was literally sitting within its mouth. She heard the dull roar of her father and held onto a fang as the dog-creature charged forward. Her father's roars gradually faded and her rescuer continued to run.

Eventually, he stopped, opened his mouth and she dropped to the ground. She turned to see him staring down at her. As she watched, his form slowly changed to that of a human, though she knew he was anything but a human. He knelt down and looked at her.

" You are safe here." He said. She just stared up at him, unable to express her gratitude. " But, my father—"

" He will not follow. Stay in this valley until you are sixteen years of age. Do not leave before then. Do you understand?"

" Yes. My mother, where is she?"

" She can no longer walk with you. You must learn to walk on your own."

Saeka remembered those words. How cruel they had sounded. But now that she was older, she knew that they had been the best words she'd ever heard before. They had helped her.

The demon stood up and started to walk away. Saeka leapt up and tried to follow. " Wait!" she cried. He turned back. " I don't even know who you are. You saved my life."

" I am Mononoke. Farewell, young demon."

And with that, he was gone.

" Saeka! Saeka!"

Saeka shook her head and looked at Sesshomaru. He was staring at her concernedly. " Saeka, are you all right? You were lost for a moment."

Saeka blinked a few times and smiled. " Yes. I'm all right my dearest. I'm just tired."

" Well, while you were spaced out, I thought about it. I think that you were right, that joining forces with InuYasha is a good idea."

Saeka beamed happily. " That's good to hear." She said.

Then, silently, they both started back toward the village.

A/N: Well, that's the end of that one. Unfortunately, I got caught here and now I think I'll have to write yet another one because the Time Travelers are still out there. Dang it! Who is controlling me that I keep writing sequels??? This is turning into an epic legend! The next book is called, Time Slows For No One.


End file.
